Conversations
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: AU story that contains entire group. May be a one shot or more depending on reader's response. Mature themed. Centers around shared conversations and where they might lead.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.

A/N: AU story about the group. Not cannon. Mature themed. This could be a one shot or more depending on what readers want.

"Do you remember when we were at the quarry?" Andrea asked as she poured schnapps into her plastic cup. The liquor had been following free after their last run.

Carol nodded, silently.

"Remember the day with Jacqui." Andrea nudged her. "Before Ed cam down and ruined things."

Carol arched an eyebrow in question.

"You said you missed your vibrator." Andrea grinned and Carol smiled.

Michonne smiled. "I sure do miss mine."

Karen grinned, widely from her spot on the common room's floor.

Maggie smirked. "Carol. Shit…a vibrator that's impressive."

Beth sitting beside her sister listened with wide-eyed interest still on her first cup of liquor.

"Still do." Carol laughed as she refilled her cup with schnapps. "This is really sweet."

Michonne laughed. "You should try the rum. It is worse. Reminds of my hangover in college."

Karen pulled her knees up to chin, resting her schnapps on her knee. "Mmmm. Me too. We mixed ginger ale and schnapps. Drank ourselves sick."

"Gross." Maggie wrinkled her nose. "Lets get back to vibrators. Did you have more than one Carol?" Maggie wiggled her eyebrows.

Carol snorted. "One was hard enough to hide from Ed. Let alone two of them."

"I had a couple." Michonne said as she took a swig of the Malibu. "Bunnies."

"Bunnies?" Beth looked at her, confusion etched on her face.

Andrea smirked. "The Rabbit."

"I don't get it." Beth said as the others broke into laughter.

Maggie wiped tears the tears from her eyes as she elbowed her little sister in the ribs. "Bethie, the Rabbit was a popular type of vibrator. It was on that show Sex and the City."

"Why did they call it a rabbit?" Beth asked. "Was it furry?"

Karen spit her drink out all over Sasha.

"She's a virgin." Maggie said as she wrapped her arm around her little sister.

"It was called a Rabbit because it has bunny ears." Michonne explained.

Karen covered her mouth with her hand to stop her laughter, as Beth looked completely perplexed.

Carol shook her head. "Beth, honey have you ever seen a vibrator?"

Beth shook her head.

Carol nodded. "You know what they are for right?"

Beth nodded, again. "Kind of."

Carol crawled across the floor as standing and walking was probably not the best option right now. She reached for the brown box by the door.

"So help me Carol if you pull a vibrator out of our vegetable box, I am going to kick your ass for holding out on me." Andrea said.

Carol grinned at her over her shoulder before pulling out a cucumber.

Beth's eyes widened as Carol rejoined the circle.

"Men should be so lucky." Michonne snorted as Carol waved the cucumber.

Carol giggled.

Andrea made a grab for the cucumber almost tackling Carol.

Carol playfully bobbed her in the head. "No. We are going to teach Beth. About sex."

Andrea grinned. "This is gonna be so fun."

Carol bobbed her again in head. "No making fun."

"Ow." Andrea rubbed her head.

"Beth, this cucumber is going to represent a part of the male anatomy we are all familiar with." Carol started her face solemn.

Beth scooted closer.

"Where are the balls?" Karen snorted.

"I hate balls." Andrea groused.

Michonne started laughing.

"What please like you like them?" Andrea snorted. "They just hang there. Especially when men are older. They are all saggy and hanging out."

Beth's eyes widened.

"Don't scare her." Maggie admonished Andrea. "Baby that doesn't happen for a while. Andrea must have been dating grandpa."

"Whatever. Give me the rum." Andrea reached over Carol's lap.

"Topic!" Carol smacked her hand against the concrete to get their attention. "Ouch!"

Karen laughed. "Do you know what I hate?"

"What?" Beth asked, eager for more information.

"The sixty second man." Karen grimaced.

Andrea started laughing.

"Sixty seconds?" Beth asked.

"He's in. He's out. He scores." Michonne said, dryly. "But you don't."

Carol giggled.

"That is bad." Maggie replied her expression serious. "Really that fast?"

Karen nodded. "One thrust and that's all she wrote."

Michonne smirked. "I can top that."

"Yeah?" Karen looked doubtful as she sipped from her plastic cup.

"Okay. I was in college. It was before I met Terry. I really liked this guy from the law firm where I interned over the summer. He was really cute. We flirted all the time. So one night he asked me to come over and help him work on some stuff." Michonne said, giving them the backstory.

"Stuff?" Andrea giggled.

Michonne shook her head at her. "Yeah, well. I wanted to get busy to. So things were going really good. We are on the sofa and he going downtown…"

Beth put her hand up. "What is going downtown?"

"Oral sex." Karen grinned as Beth's face flooded with color.

"So…" Michonne continued. "He looks up at me after maybe about a minute and asks 'Is that enough?'"

"Bullshit." Karen said.

"Seriously…is that enough?" Maggie rolled her eyes. "Bastard."

Michonne shrugged. "Needless to say I knew I wasn't getting off that night."

"Most men don't know their way around a woman's body." Karen snorted. "I had one guy I swear he tried to lick off the skin down there. I was numb."

Carol doubled over in laughter.

Maggie rubbed her back. "Hey. Aren't we supposed to be teaching my little sister the good stuff? For when we come across a guy in her age range."

Carol wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "Sorry. Back to the cucumber."

"It's not that big is it?" Beth asked. That cucumber that Carol was waving about was a good 12 inches.

"Only in every man's dreams." Andrea snorted.

"Most guys are only about half that." Karen replied.

Beth nodded.

"Back to the cucumber." Carol grinned. "You asked about the Rabbit. The vibrator is like the cucumber it has a long smooth shaft." Carol ran her hand along the length of the vegetable.

Andrea rolled over onto her stomach, her face in her hands as she watched Carol.

"In front of the shaft is a little object shaped like a bunny with a motor." Carol explained, wiggling two fingers like rabbit ears.

"Men don't have that part." Maggie smirked.

"You are seriously turning me on Carol." Andrea grinned.

Carol stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh give it to me baby." Andrea teased.

Carol grinned. "You put the shaft part in and the rabbit rests on your clit."

"My clit?" Beth asked.

Sasha's eyes widened. "You do know where your clit is right?"

Michonne looked at Beth. "You know what your clit is right?"

"Yes." Beth hissed. "I just…I don't touch myself like that."

"Oh god…you are seriously missing out, sweetie." Karen said.

"Never?" Maggie said with a surprised expression.

"Do you?" Beth asked.

"All the time." Maggie admitted with a shrug. "Well maybe not so much now with Glenn. He is such a well trained boy." Maggie snickered.

"Carol?" Beth asked, turning to the other woman that saw as a surrogate older sister.

Carol nodded, blushingly a little.

"Really?" Beth expression was one of shock.

"I share a cell with Daryl." Carol said by way of explanation.

Karen snickered.

"Its very hard." Carol said.

"I bet it is." Andrea grinned, wolfishly. "You should check it out."

Carol face flushed pink.

"Come on, Carol." Andrea grinned. "The two of you alone in that cell. Night after night?"

Carol groaned, laying on her back on the cool concrete floor. "It's horrid. He is so hot." Carol waved her hand in front of her face. "God…it is unbearable."

Michonne laughed. She nudged Carol's prone form with her foot. "So school him, teacher."

Carol giggled.

"It is obvious there is something between you two." Maggie said as she leaned back to stretch out her legs.

"Tension." Andrea smirked.

"Daryl is like a skittish cat. " Carol groaned.

"Are you afraid of some bites and scratches?" Karen teased.

Carol giggled, again. "Mmmm…I would like to bite him. His ass is all juicy like an apple."

"Shit!" Maggie howled with laughter.

Sasha reached over and tugged on Carol's foot. "He looks at you. All. The. Time."

Carol rose up on her elbows. "Seriously?"

Sasha nodded.

"Oh God." Carol slid down again. "I wouldn't even know what to do with that."

Karen wrinkled her nose. "I would put that in the shower first."

Maggie giggled, picking up the schnapps bottle and taking a long swig.

"You just like the pretty boys." Andrea teased.

Karen blushed a little.

Michonne's eyes narrowed. She knew just what pretty boy that Andrea was talking about.

Maggie leaned down to look at Carol. "You all right?"

Carol looked up at her. "There are two of you."

Maggie grinned. "Really cause Glenn has a thing for twins."

Carol giggled.

Michonne sat her cup down. "I think we all better stop right now. Before we are any worse for the wear."

Andrea slowly stood, wobbling at bit. She put her hands out in front her when Karen reached out to help her. "I'm okay."

Karen grinned. "Yeah, well lets walk back together anyway." She slipped her arm around Andrea's waist.

Michonne reached down and pulled Carol up.

Carol stumbled into her a bit. "Thank you." She burped.

Michonne shook her head. "Come on let's get you tucked in quietly before the hunter returns from watch."

Carol nodded. "I like him soooo much."

Michonne nodded.

Carol looked up at Michonne with a serious expression on her face. "I really really really want to fuck him."

Maggie started giggling.

Michonne shook her head as she wrapped an arm around Carol's waist to support her.

Beth picked up the cucumber and studied it. She looked over at her sister. "Maggie?"

"Yeah?" Maggie turned around.

"How big do you think Merle's is?"

Maggie groaned. "Ugh! I don't want to think about Merle Dixon's penis, Bethie. Shit. I won't sleep all night." Maggie groused.

Beth bit her lower lip. "I bet it is big." She whispered under breath, tucking the cucumber under arm and following Maggie out of the room.

Rick, Glenn, Merle, and Daryl walked into the common room all white faced as they each registered the conversations they had heard coming in early from watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.

A/N: Thank you to the people who read and reviewed this story. I appreciate your awesome feedback. Here is chapter 2. I have some ideas to continue if you like this chapter and want more. This is meant to be AU. Content is mature.

There are conversations and then there are conversations…

Michonne and Carol stumbled along the cellblock with Michonne attempting to carry a giggling Carol. "Carol, we have to be quiet. Everyone is asleep." Michonne whispered.

Carol looked up at her with wide eyes as she pressed her forefinger to her lips. "Shhh!"

Michonne shook her head from side-to-side. Carol was really going to owe her for this shit. She could be comfortable right now, tucked quietly in someone else cell.

In the common room, Rick, Daryl, Merle, and Glenn stood stunned at the overheard conversation.

Rick cleared his throat awkwardly. "Think we should all head to our cells."

Glenn frowned. He was nobody's well trained anything. Yeah, he was going to his cell and give his untrained girlfriend a piece of his mind. "Whatever." Glenn huffed as he pushed past a bewildered Rick.

Rick ran his hand down his face as he walked out of the room, shaking his head.

"She a virgin." Merle sat down on the cafeteria table his expression one of shock. "Shit. Thought those were a fucking urban legend these days."

Daryl did not hear a word that his brother had said as he tried to process what Carol had just confessed.

Michonne finally got Carol into the cell and to sit on the bed, which was a feat all to itself.

"I'm not tired." Carol groused.

"Yes, you are." Michonne kneeled down, reaching for Carol's white keds.

Carol flopped backward, dramatically. She swung her feet back and forth, missing Michonne's face by a mere inch. "I love him, Michonne."

Michonne threw her sneakers in the corner. "You owe me big time."

Carol leaned up on her elbows her expression solemn. "You're one of my dearest friends. I love you, too."

Michonne groaned. "Get some sleep before lover boy gets in here."

Carol giggled.

Rick slipped into his cell, quietly. The day had been exhausting, trying to fortify and rebuild the fences.

"Hey there, Sheriff."

Rick froze. There on his bunk was a very naked Andrea with his old sheriff's hat poised on her head.

Andrea grinned. "I figured Carl wouldn't mind if I borrowed it for the night."

"Andrea…" Rick started.

Andrea slid off the edge of the bunk and walked over to Rick, placing a hand across his chest. "What are you going to arrest me officer?"

Rick caught her wrist as he slowly pushed her back from him. "You need to get dressed, Andrea."

Andrea smirked. "You need to get undressed, Rick. It works best that way."

"Not gonna happen, Andrea."

Andrea tilted the hat down, mischievously before dropping onto her knees. "Oh I think it is going to happen."

It was entirely too hot in the cell for Carol. She rolled over on the bunk onto her stomach, groaning. Michonne had left her in Daryl's bunk where everything still smelled of Daryl. Carol squeezed his pillow in her hands, inhaling the scent. She leaned up on her arms and looked around the cell only dimly lit by the fading candle in the corner. Sighing, she sat up. After several attempts she managed to shed her tank and struggle out of her jeans. She lifted the blankets and snuggled against the wall clutching Daryl's pillow. As an afterthought, she sat up and struggled out of her bra tossing it across the cell and giggling.

Daryl had walked right out of the common room without answering Merle. How the fuck was he supposed to process this shit? Carol had feelings for him? Well her exact words were she liked him and she wanted to fuck him. It wasn't like that thought hadn't crossed his mind. Fuck…in his mind he had already had her a couple of hundred times. His fantasies had started back at the quarry and gotten progressively worse at the prison.

Daryl peaked into their dimly lit cell, noting the lump and messy blankets all balled up on the top bunk. Carol must have buried herself under all that shit. She was going to feel like crap come tomorrow morning. Daryl sat on the edge of the bottom bunk, kicking off his shoes. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. Knowing how she felt and how he felt, crap they were going to have to talk about this shit. He lay back on top of the blanket. He jumped about a mile when he felt he turn over next him. "Carol!" He backed up quickly, landing on his ass on the concrete floor.

Carol looked down at him, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. "Sorry."

Daryl groaned as he stared at the way her perfect white teeth sunk into the fullness of her lower lip. His dick all ready riled up, twitched in his pants.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked, scooting herself to the edge of bunk before sliding off into the floor between his knees.

Daryl noticed her bare shoulders first. Was she naked under that sheet? Her right hand barely held it up as reached out to him with her left. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just scared me is all. Ya need to get back in bed." Daryl urged as he got himself up on his knees.

"Are you sure?" Carol whispered.

"Ya. I am fine, woman. Don't worry." Daryl reassured her. He needed to get her back into bed with that sheet wrapped securely around her because if it fell he wasn't entirely sure that he could be responsible for his own actions.

Carol leaned back on her knees, closing her eyes.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked.

Carol shook her head and clutched her stomach.

"Carol?" Daryl asked as he leaned forward to raise her face up with his hand.

Carol lurched forward, throwing up right in his face.

Merle was sweating. The droplets slipped down from his forehead as his head hung downward.

"Harder!" Andrea grunted underneath him. Her hands gripped his ass. "Oh…God….Yesssss…like that…God your dick feels so good!"

Merle gripped the bar at the top of the bunk as he thrust into her over and over. He looked down at the blonde who had crept into his cell, but he didn't see her not all. There was only one blonde that he pictured writhing underneath him. He turned his head from Andrea blocking her face from his vision and his eyes widened. Standing outside their cell, watching was his blonde. Beth Greene. Merle came with a feral groan. He panted and looked right at Beth "You." He mouthed.

Beth ran.

A/N: Let me know if you want more…like who's cell is Michonne talking about, did Andrea sleep with Rick and Merle, will Merle go after the virginal Beth, is Glenn going to get back at Maggie, and just how much does a person have to love you to let you throw up in their face. Lol!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead.

Chapter 3

Beth ran through the cellblock into the common room, her heart pounding. She slid down the corner wall, clutching her knees to her chest. She swallowed hard as she tried to steady her breathing. She had never seen anything like that. Never. Ever. Sure she had watched R rated movies with her friends and Maggie, but nothing had prepared for the site of Merle and Andrea. She should have been disgusted instead she was this. She wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. She clamped her eyes shut tightly, trying to block out Merle's face. Those hungry blue eyes appeared in front of her even with her eyes shut and all she could think of was one word, you.

Merle groaned as he lifted himself off Andrea. He stood up on wobbly feet reaching for his pants.

Andrea opened her eyes to look up at him. "Where are you going?"

"Going for a smoke. " Merle said, grabbing his shirt from the top bunk. He slid it on, but left it undone. "Be gone when I get back."

Andrea glared at his retreating figure. First, Rick turns her down and then Merle Dixon kicks her out of bed? What the fuck was up with this shit?

_Carol's fingers splayed out on the concrete floor beside Daryl as her other hand clutched her stomach.

Forgetting about the implications or his scars, Daryl reached his arm back behind his neck, fisting his shirt to pull it over his head. He wiped his face off quickly before reaching behind him for their makeshift trashcan. He pushed it in front of Carol. "It is okay just get it up."

Carol's tiny frame shook as she leaned forward, vomiting.

Daryl slid up behind her, wrapping his arm firmly around her waist to support her.

Carol vomited again.

"Shit." Daryl said, feeling her shaking against him. "I'm gonna kill Greene."

Carol leaned forward again. She vomited twice more before weakly slumping back against him.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked his mouth against her ear.

Carol whimpered.

"Lets get ya cleaned up, okay. Then ya can sleep." Daryl loosened his hold on her. He slid backward so that he could stand up. He walked over to corner of their cell where they had some water bottles stored. He grabbed a bowl he used for shaving in cell when he wanted to avoid the very public bathrooms. He kneeled down in front of her, handing her the water bottle. "Ya wanna wash your mouth?"

Carol looked up with watery eyes, nodding. "S'rry" She whispered as she reached for the bottle. She spit into the bowl, getting rid of the taste of vomit in her mouth. "Can I have my toothbrush?" Carol asked, her voice weak.

Daryl nodded, standing up. He walked over rummaging through the top drawer with her stuff, pulling out her bathroom kit. He walked back over to her, grabbing a couple of his rags.

"Thank you." Carol whispered.

"Ya welcome." Daryl poured water onto one of the rags and cleaned himself up while she brushed and spat into the bowl.

Carol closed her eyes, sitting her wet toothbrush down.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked concern etched in his features.

Carol nodded. "Room is spinning."

Daryl chuckled a little bit. "C'mere. We need to get you in bed, woman."

Carol groaned.

Daryl carefully slid on arm around her shoulder and the other around her knees, picking her up. He made sure to keep the sheet wrapped around her.

Carol let her head drop against his chest. Her cheek brushed the bareness and her eyes flitted open. She looked up at him. "Do you remember the last time you did this?"

Daryl nodded, looking down into her blue eyes.

Her hand pressed over his heart, fingers grazing the fine hair there. "This feels different."

"Yeah." Daryl whispered.

Carol looked at him from under dampened lashes. "Yeah."

Daryl leaned forward pressing a kiss to the top of head.

Michonne lay beside him in the bunk. They weren't having sex yet. She couldn't exactly define their relationship yet. Were they friends? More than friends? "Tonight was weird."

"You don't know the half of it."

"What happened?"

"It isn't important."

Her eyebrows rose at the statement. Often what men deemed unimportant was indeed very important.

"You want me to tell you?"

His voice was low and husky. The southern drawl thicker as sleep beckoned.

"No."

"You sure because I would."

Michonne nodded and turned on her side to look at him. He mimicked her position. "I know you would that's why you don't have to tell me."

His smile was visible even in the dark.

She smiled back. "Tell me something else. Something from before."

Merle made his way down the cellblock into the common room. He started for the door when he heard the noise. A sharp intake of breath and his eyes narrowed as he searched the darkness. The only light was a lantern by the door, but he didn't need more than that sliver of light to catch her crouched in the corner. Merle glared. "Ya need to get back to your cell little girl. Ain't safe here at night."

Beth scrambled to her feet. She walked quickly across the room.

"That's right girlie, run from the big bad." Merle grinned, wolfishly at her.

Beth's temper flared. She had spent a lifetime being the baby. Being teased. She was still a Greene still had her momma's temper, too. "I'm not a little girl." She retorted as she passed him, jutting out her chin in indignation.

Merle growled, grabbing her by the arm. He pressed her against the wall. "Ya best remember this. You. Are. A. Little. Girl."

"I am 21." Beth glared at him even though she was pretty sure he could see her visibly shaking.

"21, huh?" Merle scoffed.

"Why are you so mean?" Beth spat.

Merle laughed at her. He moved closer.

"You don't scare me." Beth lied.

Merle leaned close, his mouth coming to rest beside her ear. "Ya best not lie, little girl. Ya best not tease either. I know what ya saw. I know what ya think ya want. Ya don't want it from me. I don't mess with little girls. I fuck woman. I fuck them bareback and hard. If I fucked ya, it wouldn't be all flowers and shit. It wouldn't be soft and sweet. I ride right through that cherry. Don't tempt the wolf, ya won't like the bite, kitten"

Beth was stunned as Merle released her arm and walked away whistling.

She was scared to death and turned on in a way she had never before experienced.

"Fuck." It was the first time Beth ever uttered that particular word.

Daryl almost ran right into a harried Beth who flew past him on her way to her cell. Daryl turned slightly wondering what the fuck that was about. He sighed and rebalanced the trashcan in his hands. He walked outside and dumped the contents. He frowned as he caught sight of his brother heading to the fences. He was tempted to follow him, but more worried about Carol back in the cell. He saw the light of Merle's cigarette in the darkness and turned around to head back inside.

Daryl walked back into their cell. Carol was lying in his bunk, turned toward the cell doorway. "Ya supposed to be asleep." Daryl said.

"Lay with me." Carol reached out her hand. "Please."

Daryl bit down his lower lip. He nodded. He reached over to the half open drawer where he grabbed his new shirt from and pulled out one of his navy blue tee shirts. He tossed it at her.

Carol sat up.

"Ya need to wear somethin', okay. I can't lay with you like that." Daryl's croaked out. He couldn't lay there with her naked. His restraint wasn't that fucking good not even close where she was concerned.

Carol nodded as she turned her back to him and pulled the tee over her shoulders. She scooted against the wall before looking at him.

Daryl visibly swallowed. He sat down on the edge of the bunk.

"You don't have to." Carol's voice was sad and quiet. "I shouldn't have…"

Daryl turned. "Don't. I want to." Daryl paused. "I want to hold ya."

Carol shivered.

Daryl slid underneath the blanket. He stretched his arm outward until he reached her waist, pulling her backward toward him.

Carol went willingly. She pressed back against him, relishing the warmth of his body.

Daryl groaned.

Carol turned, slightly. Her eyes were wide and innocent as she looked at him next to her.

Daryl nodded at her. "Just don't move a lot. Okay?"

Carol nodded, silently.

"Lift up." He whispered as he urged her to raise her head. He slid his arm underneath her head, letting it rest on his bicep.

Carol curled back around to face the wall. She felt his fingers bump against hers on her stomach. Their fingers slid against each other exploring for a few minutes before lacing together.

A/N: Not sure that I am entirely happy with this third chapter, but let me know your thoughts and if you want more. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.


End file.
